Many types of golf balls are commercially selling and are typically classified into solid golf balls such as a two-piece golf ball, three-piece golf ball a and the like, and thread wound golf balls. Recently, the two-piece golf ball and three-piece golf ball been designed to attain a long flight distance, while maintaining soft and good shot feel at the time of hitting in comparison to the conventional thread golf ball. Therefore, the two-piece solid golf ball and three-piece golf ball are generally approved of or employed by many golfers. The three-piece golf ball, when compared with the two-piece golf ball, has better shot feel while maintaining excellent flight performance, because the three-piece golf ball can include a broader hardness distribution. The three-piece golf ball has soft and good shot feel when hit by a driver, but has hard and poor shot feel when hit at low club head speed, such as when hit by a putter.